We Belong Together
by JamesLaffertyLuvr1
Summary: Lucas and Brooke get back together... What does Lucas do when Brooke breaks his heart.
1. We Belong Together

"Hey, Brooke..." Lucas said, then his eyes widened at the sight of the love of his life. "Brooke,

you're back." They hugged.

"I missed you so much, Luke." Brooke said.

"I missed you, too, Brooke." Lucas loved having her in his arms. "So, how is the famous Cali?"

"It's not the same, I mean, nobody gives a shit about what's going on with you. Nobody cared

that I had to leave all my friends here. Except for the friends I made there." Brooke said.

"Boyfriend?" Lucas said, hoping with all his heart that the answer would be a no.

"No, no guys." Brooke said. They laid down on the bed, holding eachother.

"That sucks." Lucas said.

"Lucas, we need to talk about what you said before I left for the summer..." Brooke said.

"Nathan, when are we gonna tell everyone we got back together?" Haley said.

"When we get back in Tree Hill." Nathan said.

"Yay... It has been so hard not telling Lukey." Haley said.

"Hales, stop talkin' 'bout him." Nathan said.

"Babe, if you could forgive me, I'm sure you can forgive Luke. He is your brother." Haley said.

"I will think about it." Nathan said.

"Andy, I'm so happy we're going back to Tree Hill. I've missed my boy." Karen said.

"Do you know if Keith ever came back?" Andy said. Karen nodded. "Brooke?" Karen nodded

again.

"Everyone is home... Deb is back from rehab, Dan is out of the hospital, Nathan is home from

Hi-Fliers, Brooke is back from California... all we are missing is Haley." Karen said.

"I'm sorry, Kare... I know you miss her." Andy said.

"She was like my daughter... she just left, Andy... no nothing." Karen said.

"She'll be back." Andy said.

"Erika, what's up, babe?" Mouth kissed his girlfriend.

"Nothin', I just got back from talking to Brooke." Erika said.

"Okay... wanna go see a movie?" Mouth asked.

"Yeah... Just Like Heaven?" Erika said. He nodded.

"Deb, please don't kick me out..." Dan said.

"Go, Dan, leave us all the fuck alone." Deb said.

"Brooke... Do we have to do this now?" Lucas said.

"Yes." Brooke said.

"Let's go to the kitchen then." Lucas said.

"Alright..." Brooke said. They sat at the kitchen table. "Luke, before I left, you confused the

hell out of me... I thought you loved Peyton and then you kissed me... I couldn't believe... In a way I

didn't wanna believe it. As you know, you really hurt me last year." He nodded. "But, Broody, I do love

you, and I am willing to give you another chance... But Lucas, I am still afraid of you hurting me."  
"Brooke, I promise to never hurt you like that again. I love you." Lucas said. They kissed.

"Haley... I've decided to forgive Lucas." Nathan said.

"I love you, Natey." Haley said... she jumped on him and kissed him. "I love you... I love you,

I love you..."

"I love you, too, Hales." Nate said.

"We're back in Tree Hill." Haley said. She squealed with excitement.

"Yeah... we are." Nathan said. "School tomorrow."

"Luke... hey, are you home... Brooke." Karen walked into Lucas's room. She saw Lucas and Brooke

having sex. "Lucas! Brooke! Get dressed and get into the kitchen right now."

They both got dressed and went to the kitchen. "Mom... look... I know..." Lucas started.

"Do you guys remember last year... Do you want that to happen again?" Karen said.

"Mom... You can't stop us from doing it." Lucas said.

"Lucas, if you guys are together, you have to move..." Karen said.

"Alright... Baby, I'll be back later, kk... we'll chill tonite." Lucas said. They kissed. "Bye, I love you."

"Love you, too." Brooke said.

"Peyton... Hey... Do you think I can crash here a few nights...? My mom kicked me out because she

walked in on me and Brooke doin' it." Lucas said.

"Yeah... um... where you gonna sleep... I mean, my mom is in my dad's room and for the time being

there is no couch." Peyton said.

"Floor." Lucas said.

"Okay." Peyton said.

"Brooke... Brooke..." Lucas yelled into her room.

"She left." Karen said.

"What?" Lucas screamed.

"She left this for you." Karen handed him an envelope.

Lucas drove his car to Nathan's apartment. He walked inside and sat down. He opened the letter; it read:

Dear Broody,

You know I love you... But I don't think this is going to work out... I'm

going back to California. You're mom has been great to me... I could never

repay her like that... So if she doesn't want us together... We're going to have

to except that. Broody, I wanna thank you for showing me love... I will never

forget that. I really hope that we run into eachother later on in life... I do. But

for now... this is best. We were rushing into it to fast anyway. Move on with

your life though. Date other girls. Please don't put your life on hold for me.

Lucas... There is a letter to Peyton at her place... Please take good care of your-

self and Peyton... I love you both... Luke... I found out my mom is sick... that

is the main reason I'm leaving... please don't call or anything... that'll make

this even harder for me. Sexy... I will cherish your memory forever... Goodbye.

Love with all my heart,

Brooke

"Lucas... what are you doing here?" Nathan said.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go... Brooke... is gone... she left... I thought everything was going

great, but she left..." Lucas said. "And my mom kicked me out..."  
"Lucas, do you need to stay here?" Nathan said.

"Please?" Luke said.

"Of course." Nathan said.


	2. Not In Love

Last Time On 'We Belong Together:

"Lucas... what are you doing here?" Nathan said.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go... Brooke... is gone... she left... I thought everything was going

great, but she left..." Lucas said. "And my mom kicked me out..."  
"Lucas, do you need to stay here?" Nathan said.

"Please?" Luke said.

"Of course." Nathan said.

"Hales... um... we have some company..." Nathan said. He explained to her what Luke had told him.

"What?" Haley said. "This don't sound right... I mean... Brooke comes back... hooks up with Luke and...

leaves... the same day?"

"Yeah... I thought it sounded funny, too." Nathan said.

"My perceptive husband." Haley said. Haley went inside and hugged Lucas. "Sorry, Lukey."

"I'm happy you two are back and back together..." Lucas said. "I am gonna go see Peyton, see how she

is doin'"

"Alright, man... see you later." Nathan said.

"Peyt, hey... how are you?" Lucas said.

"Alright I guess... you?" Peyton said.

"Horrible..." Lucas said.

"Yeah... I figured..." Peyton said. She hugged him.

"I got a horrible headache... do you mind if I just lay down?" Lucas said.

"Go ahead... I am gonna lay with you..." Peyton said. She laid down next to him. He pulled her close to him

and held her. He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Mommy, for letting me come back..." Brooke said.

"Honey... I know you want to keep your child... I had to convince my dad, too. I talked to your father

and he said you can stay here and keep your baby... I just want you to make sure this is what you want... And I

think you should tell Lucas." Tamia said.

"Mommy, I can't ruin his life... okay?" Brooke said.

"Okay, honey." Tamia said.

"I am gonna go call Peyton." Brooke said.

"Okay..." Tamia said.

Peyton's phone was ringing. Peyton and Ellie were asleep so he picked it up.

"Hello?" Lucas answered. Brooke froze, she would never have guessed he would've picked up. "Hello?"  
"Hi. Is Peyton there?" Brooke said, nonchalantly.

"Brooke... what the fuck?" Lucas said.

"Luke... don't get mad." Brooke said.

"You fucking left me... I loved you and you fucking left..." Lucas said.

"Broody... I love you... but something happened... I can't tell you what, though... just... I'm doing this

in your best interest... Bye, Lucas, love you." Brooke said. She hung up.

"Brooke..." Lucas said, but it was pointless because she had hung up.

"Lucas... What's up?" Peyton said groggily. Lucas kissed. "Lucas... what about Brooke?"

"It's over..." Lucas said. They kissed again.

"Wow." Peyton said.

"Good wow?" Lucas said. Peyton nodded. "Peyt... I think I'm gonna move in with my dad."

"Okay, baby." Peyton said.

"Wanna see a movie tonite?" Lucas said.

"Yeah... pick me up at 7:pm." Peyton said.

"Okay... bye." Lucas said.

"Dad... you home?" Lucas yelled into his father's house.

"Son... what's up?" Dan said.

"Can I move back in?" Lucas asked.

"Of course." Dan said.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff." Lucas said.

"Okay, son... see you later." Dan said.

"Peyt... Hey..." Lucas said. He kissed her and held her hand walking into school.

"Hey..." Peyton said. Nathan and Haley walked up to the two, confused as ever.

"Do we wanna know?" Nathan said.

"We're together." Lucas said.

"Lucas, Whitey wants us in his office now." Nathan said.

"Aiite... Bye, baby." Lucas kissed Peyton. "Bye, Hales." He hugged Haley.

"Lucas... why the hell are you hooking up with Peyton? I mean... is this to get back at Brooke for leaving

you... I mean, if that is the case... that's jacked up, man?" Nathan said.

"Man, it's not that... Me and Peyton always had bad timing... I don't love her... I still love Brooke, but

I wanna see where this thing with me and Peyton goes... Maybe I will fall in love with her some day." Lucas said.

"Aiite, man, just try not to hurt her in the process." Nathan said.

"I won't." Lucas said.

"KK." Nathan said.

"Sup, Coach?" Lucas said when they got to Whitey's office.

"You're both playin' this year, right?" Whitey said.

"Yeah." Lucas said.


	3. Trey and Teirra

A/N: I AM NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS ON THIS STORY... PLEASE REVIEW OR I AM GOING TO STOP WRITING THIS

STORY.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING:

oth2007: it is a brucas story.

bibleboymary4ever no, im thinking before brooke left, they were 'together' and she found out, wanted to

tell Lucas but chickened out.

LAST TIME ON 'WE BELONG TOGETHER''

"Lucas... why the hell are you hooking up with Peyton? I mean... is this to get back at Brooke for leaving

you... I mean, if that is the case... that's jacked up, man?" Nathan said.

"Man, it's not that... Me and Peyton always had bad timing... I don't love her... I still love Brooke, but

I wanna see where this thing with me and Peyton goes... Maybe I will fall in love with her some day." Lucas said.

"Aiite, man, just try not to hurt her in the process." Nathan said.

"I won't." Lucas said.

"KK." Nathan said.

"Sup, Coach?" Lucas said when they got to Whitey's office.

"You're both playin' this year, right?" Whitey said.

"Yeah." Lucas said.

"Lukey..." Theresa fell into Lucas.

"Hey, T." Lucas kissed Theresa's neck. "Remember, don't tell nobody... cuz' if Peyton finds out, we can't do

this anymore."

"Don't worry, baby, this is our little secret." Theresa said.

"Cool, babe..." Lucas said. He pulled her onto the bed and kissed her feverishly.

3 YEARS LATER

"Peyton... chill, I didn't cheat on you." Lucas said.

"My friend saw you with her... I don't care how famous you are... we are over." Peyton said.

"Baby, please give me one more chance..." Lucas said. "I... I love you... I just got really drunk and I

made a stupid mistake..."

"Alright." Peyton said. They kissed. "Look, I have to go to the office, bye babe, love you. I am gonna go

see Trey before I go and give him a kiss."

"Bye, love you." Lucas said.

Driving to work, Peyton wondered how her life turned out how it did. She married Lucas Scott and had a

beautiful son. But she always let Lucas treat her like dirt. She loved him so much that she didn't care how he treated

her, as long as he stayed with her. After they graduated from high school, Lucas got offered a starting spot for the

New York Knicks. Lucas proposed and she said yes. That fall she became Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-Scott. She knew he

was unfaithful to her... She knew his heart still belonged to her old best friend... But she still loved him despite it all.

A car came slamming into Peyton's Mercedes Benz.

"Hello, is Mr. Lucas Scott there?" A man said.

"This is him?" Lucas said.

"This is Dr. Turner. Mr. Scott... your wife was involved in a car accident." Dr. Turner said.

"Is she alright?" Lucas panicked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scott... She didn't make it." Dr. Turner said. Lucas dropped the phone and collapsed to the

ground. He prayed it wasn't true... That he would wake up any second and he'd realize it'd just been a nightmare.

But when he opened his eyes, he realized it was true... He'd lost his wife and his son lost his mother.

Lucas dialed a number he hadn't dialed for three years.

"Hello..." A once familiar voice said.

"Brooke?" Lucas said. Brooke could tell he'd been crying.

"Lucas..." Brooke said. "What is wrong?"  
"Peyt... Peyt... Peyton, she... she's dead." Lucas said. Brooke heard they got married... Then she realized

he lost his wife.

"I'll be on the next flight to New York, Lucas. I will call you back." Brooke said.

"Thanks." Lucas said.

"Lucas..." Brooke hugged him tightly. He was crying. "It's gonna be okay..."  
"I can't believe she is gone..." Lucas said.

"Do you want me to plan the funeral?" Brooke said.

"Yeah... she wanted it to be back in Tree Hill." Lucas said.

"Okay... we'll go to Tree Hill tomorrow." Brooke said. He nodded. "Who is this cutie pie?" Brooke picked

Trey up.

"This is Trey... He is the only thing keeping me sane right now." Lucas said.

"How old is he?" Brooke said.

"2 months. He didn't even get to know his mom." Lucas said.

"Mom, hey..." Lucas said. He hugged his mom.

"Honey, I am so sorry." Karen said.

"Hey everybody." Haley walked into the cafe with Brooke's daughter. Teirra walked over to her mom and

hugged her. Everyone saw the resemblance between Lucas and Teirra.

"Mommy... why is Aunt Haley and everyone so sad?" Teirra said.

"Honey, it's nothing." Brooke said.

"Brooke, is she... is she mine?" Lucas said. Brooke nodded.

"I'm sorry Lucas, for not telling you... that is why I left." Brooke said. "Teirra... This is your father..."

"What... I thought you said my daddy had a baby..." Teirra said.

"I do... sweetie... this is your little brother... Trey." Lucas said. He pointed to the baby carrier. Teirra

hugged Lucas. Lucas held his little girl.

"Hales... did you know about Teirra?" Lucas said.

"Yeah..." Haley said. "Sorry you found out at a time like this."

"I'm not... It's just one more good thing in my life." Lucas said.

"I guess... So Luke... I know you weren't in love with Peyton... she knew it, too. I think that she'd be

happy to see Brooke back in your life." Haley said.

"I always tried to give my whole heart to Peyton... But there was only a little bit to give... Brooke took

the rest of it(which was most of it) to Cali with her." Lucas said.

"Peyton overlooked that because she loved you and I think she wants you happy... I think you should keep

Brooke in your life." Haley said.

"With Teirra, she'll never be outta my life. What about my little bro... you gon' give him another shot?" Lucas

said.

"Yeah..." Haley said.


	4. AN

a/n: yo, hey i haven't been able to ud i will soon keep reading... sorry


End file.
